Ce qui me gâche la vie
by SoSweetySoCrazy
Summary: OS pour le concours : je suis phobique mais je me soigne. Phobie choisie : la claustrophobie.


Je suis phobique mais je me soigne (Le Twilight Contest)

Titre : Ce qui me gâche la vie

La phobie : Claustrophobie

Couple principal : Kate et Garrett

Le rating : T

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternelle), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS du concours "je suis phobique mais je me soigne."

Bravo aux gagnantes !

* * *

**POV Kate**

Mon histoire commence malheureusement par un drame. Lorsque j'étais petite, j'étais une enfant joyeuse n'ayant peur de rien mais ça, c'était une époque désormais révolue car je suis maintenant une jeune femme toujours pleine de vie mais qui chaque jour a peur de son quotidien. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide voyage ! Laissez-moi vous raconter comment je suis devenue claustrophobe.

Pour mes 10 ans, mon père, Carlisle, éminent médecin et voyageur dans l'âme, décida de nous emmener au **Bangladesh**. Pas vraiment une destination de rêves que l'on retrouve dans les brochures me direz-vous, mais le tourisme n'était pas réellement le but de notre voyage. En fait, il s'était engagé à apporter son aide et son savoir-faire dans un des hôpitaux locaux durant les deux mois d'été.

A l'époque, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de m'emmener car nous n'étions que tous les deux, maman avait préféré prendre le large quelques années plus tôt et je ne la voyais que très peu. Il y avait rencontré Esmée, infirmière dans le même hôpital et notre voyage s'était allongé d'un an. J'étais moi aussi tombée « amoureuse » d'Esmée, elle était la mère que je n'avais jamais eue et j'adorais voir mon père si heureux.

Mais le bonheur ne dure jamais très longtemps dans notre famille... Un jour alors que nous nous promenions dans la forêt à dos d'**éléphant** à la recherche d'un **arbre centenaire**, il nous fallut descendre de notre monture afin de continuer à pied. L'endroit était beaucoup trop étroit et accidenté pour nos éléphants. C'est là que le drame arriva, avec Esmée, nous fûmes littéralement aspirées par le sol. En réalité, c'était une espèce de grotte si profonde rendant notre chute interminable. Il fallut des heures pour nous sortir de là, mon père tentait de nous réconforter en attendant les secours venant avec un des nos accompagnateurs.

Nous étions toutes les deux bien amochées mais nous ne savions pas à quel point. Tout ce que je savais à l'époque, c'est que j'avais l'impression que nous ne sortirions jamais de cet endroit. Esmée me murmurait des paroles apaisantes ou chantonnait, parfois c'était totalement incohérent, mais quand vous avez 10 ans, vous ne vous rendez pas bien compte de ce qu'il se passe à part que vous êtes apeurée et frigorifiée dans cette cavité. Durant toutes ces heures serrées l'une contre l'autre à espérer une fin heureuse qui ne semblait jamais arriver, c'est là qu'au plus profond de mon être, ma plus grande peur se développa. Tapies dans le noir au fin fond de cette grotte, nous étions toutes les deux terrifiées mais je compris plus tard que nous n'avions pas les mêmes raisons.

Une fois sorties, nous fûmes très vite prises en charge et on nous emmena directement à l'hôpital. Esmée décéda une fois arrivée sur place. On nous informa plus tard qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu survivre à un tel traumatisme crânien. Pour ma part, je n'avais qu'une cheville et une épaule fracturées car Esmée avait amorti ma chute. Je m'en suis voulue de nombreuses années pour sa mort, même si je n'étais pas réellement responsable.

Après l'accident, mon père et moi sommes rentrés à New York non pas sans quelques difficultés, l'avion est alors devenu pour moi mon pire ennemi, à chaque fois que je me retrouvais enfermée, je repensais à cette grotte et je hurlais. Mon père m'obligea à avaler des médicaments afin que nous puissions rentrer par les airs. Une fois à la maison, il est devenu un bourreau de travail pour ne pas s'effondrer et moi je suis devenue une vraie phobique de tous les espaces confinés.

On me diagnostiqua une claustrophobie aiguë tant et si bien que je dus pendant des années, avoir en permanence un **aérosol **rempli d'oxygène au cas où je paniquerai, ce qui arriva fréquemment jusqu'à mes 16 ans. D'ailleurs, il est toujours dans mon sac au cas où, mais je ne vous ai rien dit, hein ?

Cela fait plus de 20 ans maintenant, mais le traumatisme est toujours là, tout comme ma phobie. Forcément, habiter une ville comme New York est devenu compliqué car les immeubles sont quasiment collés les uns aux autres et beaucoup d'endroits sont très, enfin pour moi, trop petits ou trop étroits. Bref c'est un combat de tous les jours mais mon psy dit que je suis sur la voie de la guérison.

Cela fait 5 ans environ que je bosse dans la tour CN, en tant qu'hôtesse d'accueil, j'ai enfin trouvé un boulot qui me convient et qui m'évite d'avoir peur en permanence. Je travaille dans l'immense hall d'accueil avec des baies vitrées partout où j'ai une vue à 360 sur les rues de Manhattan, si je regarde au loin, je peux même apercevoir Central Park, le pied pour moi !

Du moment que je vois l'extérieur, je suis ravie. Ce n'est pas un boulot extraordinaire, on me prend souvent pour une potiche, même si j'ai un MBA en Ressources Humaines et **Juridiques**, dur de trouver un job dans cette ville sans prendre de la hauteur et du coup, me voilà avec un diplôme que je ne peux pas utiliser...

Je n'ai quand même pas trop à me plaindre, j'ai le droit de mater du beau gosse en costume tous les jours et rien que pour ça je n'échangerai ma place pour rien au monde, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

**\- Kate, il me faudrait un pass pour ma stagiaire qui arrive demain. **

_Et la politesse,_ _c'est fait pour les chiens !_

**\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Cullen, pas de souci vous l'aurez pour midi. **

Elle acquiesça et partit sans un merci ni au revoir. Alice Cullen était la pire garce qui puisse exister sur cette terre. Elle bossait au 15ème étage pour un magazine de mode. Si vous avez déjà vu le _Diable s'habille en Prada_, Meryl Streep est une enfant de chœur à côté.

Le problème avec ce genre de personne c'est que si vous répliquez ou que vous ne faites pas ce qu'elle demande, elle trouve le moyen de vous faire virer, et croyez-moi j'en ai vu passer des filles... J'ai donc appris à faire avec et à me taire et c'est pour ça que mes employeurs ne m'ont pas encore virée et puis parce qu'Alice Cullen est leur cousine, elle est donc intouchable...

**\- Il te voulait quoi le dragon ?** Me demanda ma collègue et amie Victoria.

**\- Un badge pour son nouveau souffre-douleur. **

**\- Toutes ces pauvres stagiaires sans défense... **

**\- M'en parle pas, elles ne tiennent même pas trois jours... **

**\- Salut les filles ! **Nous interrompit Angela mon autre collègue, qui prenait son poste. **Vous avez vu les nouveaux qui se sont installés au 18ème ? **

**\- Ouais, si j'ai bien suivi c'est un cabinet d'avocats.** Renchérit Vic toute souriante et excitée comme une puce.

**\- Vous pouvez me dire comment j'ai manqué ça ?** M'offusquai-je, déçue d'avoir raté les nouveaux venus.

Ouais j'étais la reine des potins et j'assumais totalement.

**\- Ils sont arrivés jeudi soir après que tu sois partie et ont fini l'installation ce week-end**. Ajouta Angie.

Angela travaillait souvent le week-end avec des intérimaires car nous n'étions que 3 permanentes.

**\- J'ai entendu dire qu'ils s'étaient installés ici pour s'associer avec les Cullen.** Expliqua Victoria toute ravie. **D'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'ils sont au 18ème. **

Les frères Cullen, Emmett et Edward détenaient les 3/4 de l'immeuble, une entreprise de nouvelles technologies prospère et leurs bureaux démarraient au 20ème pour se terminer au 40ème. C'était d'ailleurs nos patrons.

**\- Leur cabinet est super connu apparemment c'est Jensen&amp;Crowley. **

**\- Putain, un peu qu'ils sont connus !** M'exclamai-je étonnée d'avoir des pointures comme eux dans le bâtiment.

Je savais que les Cullen cherchaient des avocats pour leurs affaires mais je n'aurai pas imaginé voir arriver le plus célèbre cabinet de la ville dans l'immeuble.

**\- Ils n'ont pas encore demandé leurs accès, tu devrais vite faire leur connaissance.** Me signala Angela tout sourire.

Monsieur Muscles arriva sur ces entrefaites, j'ai nommé Emmett Cullen mon meilleur ami et nous interrompit.

**\- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles,** nous salua-t-il.

**\- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen, **plaisanta Victoria tandis qu'il se mit à grogner.

C'était un jeu entre nous, Emmett détestait qu'on l'appelle Monsieur Cullen alors que nous avions le même âge et surtout que c'était un mec très sympa. Son frère Edward était un peu plus sur la réserve cependant, et avec lui nous gardions nos distances. Emmett était un de mes plus anciens amis, mais au boulot personne n'en savait rien, si ce n'est que je le tutoyais parce qu'il nous l'avait demandé à toutes.

**\- Les nouveaux du 18ème vont pas tarder, tu peux leur faire 5 pass provisoires s'il te plaît, le temps d'avoir leurs infos pour leur faire leurs badges officiels**.

**\- Pas de problème, je m'en occupe de suite.** Lui dis-je alors que le badge pour sa cousine sortait de l'**imprimante**.

Nous parlions un moment tandis qu'Emmett continuait de fixer Angela, je savais qu'il la trouvait canon, en même temps il la regardait avec une certaine **fascination, **le regard pétillant, comme si elle était l'extrême **tentation**, la cerise sur le gâteau. Et bizarrement Angela ne remarquait rien, pourtant, elle aussi avait l'air de ne pas être indifférente. En même temps, Emmett était plutôt bien foutu du haut de ses 1m85 tout en muscles, les cheveux foncés coupés très courts, le regard bleu lagon et un sourire d'ange. S'il n'était pas mon ami, j'aurai pu facilement succomber à son charme mais je le laissais volontiers à Angie. Il faudrait tôt ou tard que j'arrive à les caser ensemble ces deux-là quand même. A défaut d'être célibataire, j'adorais gérer la vie amoureuse de mes amis.

**\- Il faudra que vous régliez vos heures avec la comptabilité les filles, j'ai vu qu'on ne vous avait pas payé vos heures des week-ends. **

**\- Ok chef.** Nous dîmes toutes en même temps.

Avant qu'il ne parte, je le pris à part.

**\- Euh Emmett, pour la compta... **

Il perçut de suite mon trouble.

**\- T'inquiète bichette, je m'en occupe. **

Emmett était le seul à savoir pour ma phobie et je dois dire qu'il me sauvait souvent la mise. Je ne parlais jamais de ma peur parce que je savais que les gens me prenaient pour une folle. Sur les conseils de ma psy, j'avais essayé d'en parler mais on me riait à chaque fois au nez, du coup je préférais taire ce qui était devenu mon plus sombre secret.

Après avoir repris l'entreprise familiale avec son frère, Em m'avait tout naturellement proposé un poste. Après tant d'années d'amitié, c'est là que j'avais dû lui faire la grande **révélation **de ma vie car il voulait absolument m'avoir dans son équipe aux Ressources Humaines, au 20ème étage, tout simplement impossible pour moi... Même si il était de nature à plaisanter de tout, il ne se moqua pas cette fois-là et comprit tout à fait mon problème, je crois d'ailleurs qu'il s'en doutait un peu.

Et ainsi il m'avait proposé un poste à l'accueil, mais au vu de mon diplôme, j'avais des responsabilités plus appropriées comme m'occuper du personnel de la sécurité et beaucoup de tâches administratives s'y greffant. Du coup, je chapotais pas mal de choses en plus d'accueillir les gens et le boulot me plaisait. Emmett était un super patron !

**\- Bon les triplettes, il faut que vous voyez le planning aussi, j'ai besoin de connaître vos souhaits de congés pour la fin de l'année. Il faut que je m'organise pour notre bal aussi.** Nous demanda-t-il expressément.

Em adorait nous appeler les triplettes car nous étions un trio efficace mais nous ne nous ressemblions pas du tout ! Angela était une brunette timide aux yeux de **biche** souvent cachés derrière ses lunettes tandis que Victoria était une grande rousse aux yeux verts avec un tempérament de feu, elle ne mâchait jamais ses mots quitte à virer les visiteurs s'il le fallait. Et moi, je me retrouvais au milieu, ni trop petite, ni trop grande, dans la moyenne je dirai par contre j'étais fière de ma longue chevelure cendrée qu'on m'enviait. J'avais bon caractère mais j'étais qualifiée de commère par mes deux collègues qui adoraient m'entendre raconter les potins du building.

**\- J'ai déjà demandé à Jacob pour Noël et il viendra te voir. **Me précisa-t-il.** A plus tard et bon courage avec les travaux ! **

Jacob était le chef de la sécurité et nous travaillions en étroite collaboration tous les deux vu que son bureau était au sous-sol et qu'il naviguait dans tout le bâtiment, il venait régulièrement me voir pour planifier les allées et venues des nouveaux et tout ce qui touchait aux papiers dont je m'occupais pour lui. C'était un mec méga baraqué à la peau mate, plutôt bien foutu pour celles dont c'est le genre, mais je le trouvais un peu trop lourd avec les filles.

Un bruit sourd retentit et nous fit bondir. Cela faisait trois mois que l'immeuble était en travaux, vu le nombre d'employés travaillant dans la tour, le dernier rapport de sécurité imposait l'installation de nouveaux ascenseurs et issues de secours, ainsi les entrepreneurs avaient démarré un très gros chantier. Cette semaine, ils effectuaient les derniers tests des ascenseurs avant leur mise en fonction, nous allions donc subir tous ces bruits stridents toute la semaine. Je vous raconte pas l'état de nos oreilles, difficile d'accueillir du public dans ces conditions !

**\- Tiens, tiens qui voilà, les beaux gosses en force !** Nous appris Victoria en désignant nos collègues de la sécurité, Jacob et James suivis par d'autres que je ne connaissais pas.

**\- C'est le moment de rencontrer les petits nouveaux, **me chuchota Angela tout sourire.

**\- Salut les filles, **nous dit Jacob, **voici les responsables du cabinet Jensen&amp;Crowley, Demetri et Tyler Crowley, Paul Lahote et Garrett Jensen.** Nous les désigna-t-il un part un.** Nous leur avons fait faire le tour des lieux, il ne reste plus qu'à leur remettre leurs pass temporaires en attendant les badges personnels. **

Je détaillai chacun des membres du cabinet le plus prestigieux de la ville, ils n'étaient pas seulement bons dans leur métier mais ils auraient également pu faire la couverture des magazines tellement ils ressemblaient à des gravures de mode. Ça devrait pas exister des hommes si beaux, soit ils sont gays soit ils sont mariés, dans les deux-cas, ils sont intouchables... Merci très peu pour moi...

Le dernier, cependant, me captivait beaucoup plus que les autres, il avait des traits un peu irlandais ses cheveux foncés coiffés en bataille avaient quelques reflets roux et son regard vous foudroyait littéralement sur place. Ses iris étaient teintés d'ambre, comme un liquide chaud qui coulerait dans vos veines pour vous faire exploser. Je n'avais jamais vu un regard pareil, cela me fascinait.

Je leur remis les pass tout en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de beau gosse numéro 4 ce qui risquerait de me causer quelques ennuis au niveau de mon entrejambe si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Angela et Victoria faisaient connaissance et leur posaient plein de questions, celles que j'avais l'habitude de poser d'ailleurs.

**\- Il se passe quoi ici ? On se croirait en pleine révolution !** Plaisanta-t-il d'une voix rauque qui fit vibrer tout mon être.

_Mon Dieu, ayez pitié de moi !_

**\- On nous a installé de nouveaux ascenseurs et des escaliers de secours car nous étions trop nombreux à travailler dans la tour. Il serait impossible d'évacuer tout le monde sans ces nouvelles installations s'il y avait quoi que ce soit. Et depuis le 11 septembre, la commission de sécurité est très exigeante.** Précisa Jacob, toujours expert en la matière.

**\- Charmant,** ajouta Garrett tout en me fixant étrangement.

J'eus un temps de réaction plutôt anormal comme un pc qui bugue, ce qu'il prit sûrement comme une sorte d'**hésitation **ou de timidité de ma part puisqu'il s'en alla avec ses confrères. Et moi je passais ainsi pour une idiote qui ne parlait pas. Une fois qu'ils furent tous partis, je shootai dans la **poubelle **pour évacuer ma colère. Tous les papiers s'éparpillèrent sous mon bureau comme pour me narguer.

**\- Kate 0, Poubelle 1 ! **Rigola Victoria en me voyant ramasser tout mon bordel.

**\- Ça va ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette...** Ajouta Angela la mine inquiète

**\- Tu me demandes si je vais bien, alors que je viens de passer pour la plus conne des blondes devant un parterre de beaux mecs ? Non ça va pas putain ! Grondai-je sous mon bureau. C'est qui la pipelette ici d'habitude ?! **Rajoutai-je agacée.

**\- Si ça peut te rassurer Jensen n'a pas arrêté de te reluquer. **Avoua Vic comme pour essayer de me calmer ce qui eut l'effet inverse.

**\- Merde ! **

**\- T'inquiète pas ma belle, tu vas avoir l'occasion de te rattraper et de lui parler puisqu'il va venir chercher son badge tôt ou tard.** Me rassura Angie qui avait toujours le mot pour m'apaiser.

Angela était la zen attitude personnifiée, elle adorait nous entraîner dans ses cours de yoga, nia ou autre séance spirituelle. Je dois dire que c'était relativement efficace tous ces trucs d'ailleurs. Même si pour moi ça n'aidait pas à combattre ma phobie, ça arrangeait un peu les choses tout de même. Auparavant, rien que la vue d'un ascenseur m'aurait fait hurlé de peur alors que maintenant j'appréhende moins car je sais très bien que je ne vais jamais m'en servir. Voir les ascenseurs tous les jours a comme qui dirait démystifier un petit peu ma peur.

La journée passa tranquillement sans que je ne revoie nos avocats mannequins. Je suppose qu'ils avaient une tonne de rangement. Une semaine plus tard et je n'avais toujours pas pu parler à l'objet de mes fantasmes et j'étais dans un état de frustration à la limite de l'indécence...

Je rêvais de lui tout le temps, la nuit je me réveillais excitée au possible à tel point que je me masturbais fréquemment, pire qu'un homme je crois. Et la journée, je souhaitais désespérément le croiser pour pouvoir lui parler et l'inviter à sortir. Les filles me trouvaient d'ailleurs bizarre car à chaque fois j'étais prête à monter dans les étages pour aller à son cabinet mais bien évidemment les ascenseurs m'en empêchaient... Du coup, je faisais des allers et retours fréquents comme une lionne en cage. La folie me guettait vraiment !

Nous étions vendredi et c'est moi qui faisais la fermeture ce soir donc je ne pourrais à priori pas le manquer. Tous les soirs, il fallait vérifier que plus personne ne soit dans le bâtiment, Jacob et James faisaient la tournée des étages, moi je bloquais tous les ascenseurs au rez-de-chaussée sauf le principal afin que personne ne reste coincé dans les étages, je devais aussi vérifier que les portes des issues de secours soient bien toutes ouvertes au cas où les derniers responsables souhaiteraient rentrer chez eux.

Je vérifiai en dernier les nouvelles installations. Il me sembla entendre un bruit suspect dans les escaliers et j'allai vérifier par acquis de conscience. Sauf que la porte se referma aussi sec derrière moi et je me retrouvai ainsi coincée dans le noir. _Bon restons calme_.

Je cherchai aussitôt ma clé magique ouvrant toutes les portes sauf que celle-ci ne fonctionna pas. Les serruriers n'avaient pas encore dû faire le nécessaire.

**\- Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! **M'énervai-je en tapant du pied.

Je me saisis de mon talkie pour appeler Jacob et lui indiquer le problème. Il m'expliqua alors que je devais grimper jusqu'au 1er et prendre l'ascenseur pour revenir dans le hall d'accueil. Je m'énervai après lui ce qu'il ne comprit pas, normal il ne connaissait pas ma phobie, il ne pouvait pas savoir que ça allait être une épreuve pour moi. J'avais environ 300 marches à grimper dans le noir, dans un espace réduit, autant dire que je n'allais pas y survivre... Je sortis mon inhalateur, respirai à fond dedans et le remis dans la petite poche de mon sac. Zen, restons, zen, surtout ne paniquons pas !

Je repensais lentement à tous les conseils que mon psy me donnait régulièrement et au plus important surtout : "Si jamais votre peur remonte à la surface surtout pensez à des souvenirs heureux, à des endroits où vous aimeriez être, à des choses positives. Le but est de laisser aller votre **imagination** afin de vous calmer."

Je soufflai un bon coup et fermai les yeux. Je me retrouvai ainsi sur une plage des Caraïbes, installée dans un transat, avec une vue imprenable sur la mer turquoise. J'étais bien, j'avais chaud et le paysage de carte postale était vraiment idyllique.

J'attrapai la rampe de l'escalier et montai les marches une à une tout continuant d'imaginer que j'étais en train de me dorer la pilule au lieu d'être coincée ici. Je tentais de ne pas écouter les bruits extérieurs et de me concentrer plutôt sur les vagues léchant mes pieds. Ça marchait plutôt bien et j'étais rendue à plus de la moitié du trajet sans paniquer.

C'est alors que je percutai violemment un corps qui me rattrapa juste avant que je ne dévale la dernière série d'escaliers que je venais de grimper.

**\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ?!** Hurlai-je de peur me retrouvant de nouveau dans cette endroit glauque.

**\- Je vous signale que c'est vous qui m'avez foncé dedans.** Répliqua une voix d'homme à la voix rauque.

**\- Difficile à prouver vu qu'on ne voit strictement rien.** Argumentai-je pour me défendre.

**\- Ok, c'est possible. Mais vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous montez alors que vous devriez plutôt descendre ?** Se moqua-t-il en ricanant.

**\- Très drôle M. Watson. Et bien il se trouve que la porte est bloquée donc on ne peut pas sortir par là. **

**\- Bon ya plus qu'à remonter alors et prendre l'ascenseur pour rentrer chez nous. **

Soudain, un énorme bruit de craquements me fit sursauter. Je me jetai littéralement dans ses bras toute tremblante.

**\- Non mais vous êtes complètement barrée vous,** grogna-t-il.

**\- Iiiiil fauuuuut quuueee jeeee soooorte de lààààà. **Bégayai-je totalement en panique, des larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues.

**\- Hé, c'est rien, il ne reste que quelques marches et on y est presque. **Tenta-t-il de me rassurer me prenant par le coude pour que je lui emboîte pas.

Sauf que j'étais littéralement figée comme la pierre, tétanisée, en proie à ma plus grande peur qui revenait me narguer plus de 20 ans après. Le fait d'être dans le noir empirait d'autant plus les choses.

**\- Vooooussss ne comprrrrrenez ppppaaaaasss. Jeeee suiiiiiis claus-claustrooophoooobbbbe.** Avouai-je alors tout en suffoquant.

**\- Merde !** Dit-il alors et je me retrouvai aussitôt dans ses bras à monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. **Tenez bon, on est presque arrivés, je vous promets que ça va aller. **Ajouta-t-il en essayant de nous sortir de là le plus vite possible.

Ce fut rapide même si la progression dans le noir nous rendait la tâche plus difficile, mon sauveur s'en sortait plutôt bien. Pour ma part mon souffle se faisait la malle, je n'allais pas tarder à m'évanouir. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt pour laisser place à la lumière et il nous emmena directement vers une baie vitrée afin que je puisse voir l'extérieur. Il me reposa alors partit chercher une chaise et m'installa dessus. C'est là que je m'aperçus que mon sauveur n'était autre que Garrett Jensen, celui sur qui j'avais craqué, l'objet de tous mes désirs.

**\- Hey, regardez-moi,** me dit-il, ses yeux ambrés reflétaient l'inquiétude, je devais vraiment avoir une tête à faire peur. **Inspirez, expirez. Encore. Inspirez, expirez. Doucement... Là, ça va aller, tout va bien se passer, c'est fini. Regardez, nous sommes dans des bureaux et les lumières de la ville nous éclairent. Vous ne craignez plus rien, je vous le jure.** Souffla-t-il d'une voix apaisante.

Cela eut l'effet de me calmer un petit peu, mais j'avais réellement besoin de mon inhalateur.

**\- Oxygène**, chuchotai-je en fixant mon sac tout en peinant à respirer.

Je suffoquai toujours, parler était une épreuve, j'avais besoin d'air.

Il me regarda bizarrement puis comprit très vite. Il attrapa ma besace et sortit mon aérosol, je pris de très grosses bouffées et quelques minutes suffirent à me faire reprendre quelques couleurs.

**\- Ça va mieux ? **M'interrogea-t-il le regard toujours inquiet, il me fit un léger sourire pour me rassurer.

**\- Oui, merci beaucoup, une fois mon souffle récupéré. **

**\- Garrett Jensen,** se présenta-t-il, un sourire franc sur ses magnifiques lèvres pleines, en me tendant chaleureusement la main.

**\- Kate Denali,** répondis-je en lui serrant sa poigne chaude et ferme puis ce fut le trou noir.

Je me réveillai bien au chaud dans un lit, couverte par un plaid, je regardai au loin et la vue me coupa littéralement le souffle, mais dans le bon sens du terme cette fois, nous étions tout en haut d'un immeuble et Central Park se profilait devant mes yeux ébahis.

**\- Salut, comment vous vous sentez ?** Me demanda Garrett installé les bras croisés contre la porte.

**\- Nettement mieux. J'ai dormi longtemps ? **

**\- Un peu plus d'une heure et demie je dirai. **

**\- On est où ? **

**\- Chez moi.** Dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

**\- Mais encore ? **

**\- Au 41ème. **

**\- Hein ? **

**\- On est toujours dans la CN. **

**\- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que des bureaux dans la tour ? **Questionnai-je incrédule.

**\- Non, en fait ce penthouse appartient à un de vos patrons, Edward, c'est un de mes amis et comme il ne l'utilise plus, il m'a proposé de le louer. **

**\- Incroyable cette vue !** M'exclamai-je en admirant le poumon de la ville. (NA : Central Park est surnommé le poumon de la ville de New York)

**\- Oui c'est entre autre pour ça que j'ai aussitôt accepté sa proposition.**

Je réalisai alors que nous avions pris l'ascenseur pour venir ici et qu'il faudrait à nouveau le prendre pour m'en aller.

**\- Merde vous recommencez à hyperventiler, **grogna-t-il en me tendant mon inhalateur. **Allez, respirez, inspirez et expirez lentement.**

Ce fut plus efficace cette fois, sa voix et ses yeux m'hypnotisaient totalement, ça avait le don de me calmer instantanément.

**\- Je sais à quoi vous pensez, mais je vous jure que je vous ramènerai chez vous en un seul morceau. D'une part parce que je vous aiderai avec l'ascenseur et d'autre part parce que vous aurez repris des forces avant.** M'expliqua-t-il d'un ton rassurant lisant clairement dans mes pensées. **Des spaghettis à la bolognaise, ça vous tente ?**

Mon estomac gronda en signe d'approbation.

**\- Bien, j'en déduis que vous avez faim. **Plaisanta-t-il alors en me tendant la main pour nous diriger vers la cuisine.

Durant le repas, il me dit qu'il avait entendu une partie de ma conversation avec Jacob, et comme j'avais hurlé, il avait décidé tout naturellement de venir à ma rencontre car il connaissait bien ces escaliers qu'il empruntait régulièrement. Puis il me demanda comment j'étais restée coincée et je lui expliquai toute la situation. Je lui racontai également que ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas fait une telle crise d'angoisse car je me débrouillais toujours pour l'éviter et jusqu'à ce soir j'y étais bien parvenue.

Il voulut savoir aussi depuis quand j'étais claustrophobe et bizarrement il fut très facile de me dévoiler, comme si je le connaissais depuis longtemps. Il m'avoua ainsi qu'il avait une petite sœur, Maggie, dans le même cas que moi, je compris ainsi pourquoi il savait comment faire pour me calmer.

Le dîner fut très chaleureux et Garrett fut un hôte extra. Nous avions fini par nous tutoyer en apprenant que nous avions tous les deux pratiquement le même âge. Il commençait à se faire tard et il allait bien falloir que je rentre chez moi, j'en frissonnai d'avance. Il vit de suite à mon regard à quoi je pensais.

**-J'ai une chambre d'amis, tu sais. Si tu ne te sens pas de partir maintenant, tu peux rester cette nuit.**

J'étais exténuée et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour donner mon accord. Je me retrouvai donc à dormir en face de sa chambre. Encore une épreuve à surmonter pour ma part, pour le coup, je ne sais comment j'allais surmonter mon attirance et ne pas me glisser dans son lit pour lui sauter dessus. Lui restait un gentleman jusqu'au bout à tel point que je n'avais aucune idée sur le fait que je puisse lui plaire ou non.

**\- Bonne nuit Kate, fais de beaux rêves, à demain.**

**\- Bonne nuit Garrett, merci encore pour tout. **Lui répondis-je tout en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveillai en sueur après avoir fait un rêve érotique avec mon voisin de chambre pour principal protagoniste. Ça avait été encore intense, j'étais au bord de l'orgasme, chaude et humide. J'entendis frapper à la porte, j'avais dû être très bruyante pour le coup.

**\- Kate, est-ce que ça va ? **Demanda-t-il en ouvrant légèrement la porte.

**\- Oui, oui, tu peux retourner te coucher. **Affirmai-je en sachant très bien que s'il approchait, je ne répondrais plus de rien.

**\- Tu es sûre ? **S'enquit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Je m'aperçus alors qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama pour la nuit et son torse nu tout en muscles me faisait envie. C'en fut fini de ma raison et me jetai sur sa bouche pour le dévorer. Au début, il fut surpris par mon assaut mais me rendit tout de même mon baiser. Les minutes s'égrenèrent et nous nous laissions porter par les caresses de l'autre.

Sa bouche était un véritable péché à elle toute seule, cet homme savait embrasser, ça c'était certain, rien qu'un baiser et vous étiez au 7ème ciel. Il se saisit de mes bras et me repoussa légèrement.

**\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.** Murmura-t-il, j'allais protester mais il m'interrompit.** Pas que je ne veux pas mais tu as eu assez d'émotions en une soirée alors je préfère attendre.**

**\- Mais j'en ai très envie, tu me rends folle, tu sais.** Suppliai-je presque.

**\- Crois-moi, tu n'es pas la seule à être dans cet état. Mais pour cette nuit, je préfère qu'on en reste là, je veux juste dormir avec toi et te tenir dans mes bras, si tu es d'accord.**

**\- D'accord, **couinai-je frustrée mais tout de même soulagée qu'il ne me repousse pas totalement.

Mais après tout, c'est lui qui menait la danse et je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de profiter au moins de sa présence pour la nuit, c'était quand même mieux que rien du tout.

**POV Garrett**

Et c'est comme ça que débuta l'histoire la plus torride de mon existence. Qui aurait cru qu'en sauvant une jeune femme de sa plus grande peur, j'allais trouver l'amour de ma vie ? Comme quoi les phobies, ça a parfois des côtés positifs.


End file.
